


Slow-Building Love

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It all starts when Rose becomes best friends with Scorpius Malfoy.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow-Building Love

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to interpret the prompt of 'falling' as 'falling in love'
> 
> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used –Die, So, Easy, Zipper, School, House, Shake, Upper
> 
> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: Scavenger Hunt – Prompt Used – Rose Weasley
> 
> Twister Challenge: Round 8 –Write about falling
> 
> Pairing God Challenge
> 
> All Those Characters Challenge: Character – Rose Weasley
> 
> As Much As You Can Competition
> 
> Represent the Character II

It all starts when Rose becomes best friends with Scorpius Malfoy. Her dad nearly dies when she tells him they aren't bitter enemies but actually friends. It's not what her dad wants for her.

The two of them meet before they arrive at school for their first year actually. They become friends on the train, despite what Rose knows of her dad's hatred of the whole Malfoy family. Scorpius is sorted into Slytherin like his whole family and Rose becomes a Gryffindor like her whole family. Although they are in two very different houses that have been rivals for years, it isn't wartime any longer, so it doesn't shake things up that much. A lot more Gryffindors can be seen being friends with Slytherins, so Rose doesn't stick out as odd.

Because of her easy friendship with Scorpius, she's in close contact with his father. He's divorced from his wife, a rarity in the wizarding world, so he spends a lot of time with his son. As a result, he spends a lot of time with Rose, not that she minds. In fact, she's initially surprised by how much she doesn't mind.

Rose can see why her dad doesn't like Mr. Malfoy. He has an air around him. It's obviously he feels like he's part of the upper crust of society, even with the bad media that surrounded his family during the aftermath of the wizarding war.

Even so, the more time Rose spends with him, the more she's drawn to him.

The three of them sits and read in the library. While Scorpius is focused on whatever book he's currently reading, Rose sits next to Draco – somehow he became Draco and not Mr. Malfoy in her head – and discuss topics such as politics, which courses she most enjoys, and what she wants to do when she graduates from Hogwarts.

It's during one of these many conversations, that he gives her permission to call him by his first name out loud.

"A-Are you sure, Mr. – I mean, Draco?"

Draco's smile is soft, a smile that she has almost never seen on his face. "After all of our talks, and despite the mutual animosity between your father and me, I can't help but think of us as friends. And you don't call your friends by their surnames. I want to be Draco to you."

Rose is sure she's blushing, but she doesn't care. "I'd like that," Rose whispers.

Draco leans forward, and she's sure he's going to kiss her, but at the last minute he backs away and stands up.

Rose is hurt by what she sees as rejection, but she knows she's underage, and he can go to Azkaban if anything happens between them before she turns 17. He narrowly escaped Azkaban last time, only because of Uncle Harry's testimony. She's sure he doesn't want to go now.

When she turns 17 though, he isn't getting away from her.

On the night of her 17th birthday, she shows up at the manor. Scorpius, who is very much aware of her feelings and promises that his father feels the same, makes himself scarce since he knowa she's making her move.

The wards allow her in, and she enters the manor. She finds him in the library, sitting on his chair.

He looks up when she enters, but he doesn't seem surprised. "Rose." His voice is a breathless whisper.

She decides to be blunt. "I've fallen in love with you."

"I've fallen in love with you, too."

"Good."

Draco smirks. "Your father is going to kill me."

"I'm 17. There's nothing he can do now."

"He can disown you," Draco warns.

"Trust me, my mum would never allow him to do that."

She takes off her coat while Draco stands up from his chair. He walks to her, and she turns around.

She hears his breath catch.

"I want this. Go on," she encourages.

He pulls the zipper of her dress down, and it falls from her body, leaving her in the barest of clothing. She feels his eyes feasting on her, but she doesn't feel self-conscious. Instead, she feels beautiful, desirable.

When they come together, it's fast and magical. It's everything Rose has dreamed about and so much more. Draco holds her close afterwards. His breath tickles her shoulder, and she shivers.

She knows they don't have an easy road ahead of them. They might have Scorpius's support, but her family won't be so easily won over.

Rose doesn't care, though. She loves Draco, and he loves her. As long as they have that, they'll get through anything that's thrown at them.


End file.
